Falling Angels
by sparkygoesboom
Summary: This is a work done by: Myself, Cybertronlegacymystic, Verbophobic, and Onyx JDShadow. Starts in second episode of Transformers Prime. Loki isn't your average kid, most of all in a town she is most hated in. Only person who likes her is her three years older roommate, Parker. Parker has parent issues and one of the most fear people in Nevada. Ratchet/OC OP/OC WJ/OC BH/Miko
1. Chapter 1

_**Sparky: I am Onyx JDShadow's damn near sister get over it. This is her and Verbophobic's AU stories. AU to Verbophobic's story (Landing Among Angels) and Onyx JDShadow's (Mechies Verse Series)**_

JD: We are all working TOGETHER with this series. TFP IS AWESOME!

Verb: Eh, it's alright.

JD: *Gives her the 'look'*

Verb: Okay I am addicted!

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**This Means War**_

I sigh in my sleep. Such a good dream. No yelling from my so call parents or even missing my childhood friend. Just sleep that I so need.

::Hide my face again

Hover in the shadows

feel this weight of sin

hammer it away

die with the guilt

of a thousand evil soldiers

die watch the sight usher me astray::

My alarm went off. I got up pressing the off button. She knew this song would wake me. I quickly got dress and put a pop-tart in the toaster. Granted it's mostly to make her less worry and more than likely I won't finish it.

I tie my metal toe boots and play with my green tips till I heard a pop from toaster. Jumping up sticking it in my mouth grabbing my bag and iPod on way out. This is my daily routine and as long as I don't get distracted I am good, I hope.

I ran down the street and cross the suppose be busy highway then slip into the school yard. I ran as fast as I could, only two bites into my pop-tart. I got to the steps and saw from corner of my eye a beautiful blue bike. I turn and saw it clearer. It's a beautiful bike but I don't recognize the type or see a bran. Weird. The bell rang. "Scrap!" I scream at myself running up the steps throwing away the mostly uneaten pop-tart. I slip into the hall quietly as can walked to my class. Door open that's good.

I slide it a little more open seeing teacher has his back turn. I slide all the way in. "So close, Miss Maxwell," he said not turning around. "Go see the principal." he said finishing writing the Spanish report due date on the board.

I sigh walking out again and down the hall. Instead of sitting in principal's office I turn into the girls' restroom and stood opposite of the wall length mirror. Tight black skinny jeans with a tight black tee that got Avenged Sevenfold written across the breast. I am wearing stud earrings that are cross-bones with a skull necklace. My rings on are all different. High school ring on ring finger, a plain silver ring on middle finger that's actually my great grandmother's engagement ring. On the other hand a ring with a strange crisscross pattern. That was a gift from my roommate. I help her with her job to pay my rent and sell my space art. She takes good care of me.

"Loki, right?" a girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair asked.

"Nope. I'm Thor." I said with a straight face. I know what's coming.

"My apologies... L... Loki." she barely got out. I look to the mirror again and fix my dark makeup. "Mrs Hanson wants t... to see y... you." she had to tell me. I nod and walked out. My green tips black hair last thing she saw.

Rest of the day was boring. Hanson wanted to give me detention but I was able to get out of it. I walked to the class I hate, history. I open the door and walk to my desk by a boy who looks like he's ten. Ralph? I don't know his name just he's super smart. A girl with black and pink hair sat in back of room moved up behind me.

"Loki, want to help me to prank the teacher?" the girl asked. I ignore her. I've learned a long time ago to not mess with her kind cause I'm always the escape goat.

I played with my crisscross ring while teacher talked about the American Revolution. "Miss Loki, who was it that said the famous lines 'The British is coming'?" The teacher turn to me. I'm the only senior in class fill with juniors.

"John Hancock?" I randomly guess.

"Paul Revere." she correct me with a slight glare. I shrug it off and start to doodle in my notebook.

I am in two juniors classes, History and Science. I am no genius or anything but I get good grades in everything but those two classes thus I have to retake them.

Sighing I watch the clock till bell rang. Jumping up with my books I weave my way through the crowd into my science class, my last class. Slipping into my spot I listen to teacher tell us about how our science projects due in two months. That's about seven weeks to work on them.

Well we haven't been given our assignments yet. Teacher picks them out so we don't cheat or start long before others unless we need to because plants etc.

I lean back looking to the ceiling wishing I could just leave now. Glancing at the clock I smile, thirty minutes left. Out comes my catch-all notebook and start to work on one of my poems.

Before long the bell rang and I grab my things getting out the door. I notice before getting to the entrance of the school I can hear the song Pain by Three Days Grace. I had to hold back a laugh walking out looking to the dark brown hair girl standing on the roof of a black monster truck. She was singing on top of her lungs, only half decent rough voice, with blaring music that shook the windows of the school. The Vice, evil, Principal stood there glaring at her. Mrs Hanson.

I walk over to Parker as the dark hair and smile to me widely. Her hair being just below her mid back long and dark brown with black streaks, strange enough it's natural. Her emerald eyes land on me and I saw the sparkle she gets when she causes trouble. Oh how she loves trouble. Her outfit being a torn up pair of jeans, from work, a tee-shirt that is tight around her over-size chest, she change shirts. The shirt has on the front the Batman logo and back saying something about Knight or Night.

"You had to rile Hanson up huh? Why not just turn down your music?" I put my hand on my forehead and sigh. Hanson will torment me Monday for this.

"I don't run, you know that." she said jumping off of the black monster truck's roof.

"What happen to your fight or flight instinct?"

"Fight or flight instinct what's that? I only got fight instinct."

I climb over her to the passenger side and slip into my spot bulking up.

"Hey, Mischief, who's awesome bike?" She said calling me by a stupid nickname she started a long time ago.

"Don't know but it made me late this morning and by the way nice buzzard sound." I laugh at the song she put as my alarm.

"Avenge Sevenfold." she smirk at me.

"This means War." We both said at the same time and laugh. We saw the boy that's younger than the rest of the kids in my history and science class climb into a yellow sport car and a boy I also recognize from class run away from the bike. Soon enough I saw the bike move on it own after where the boy went.

"Did you saw that?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Saw what?" Parker asked.

"The bike it moved by itself and follow, James or something like that. He's a guy from my class." I said as I rub my eyes.

"I think you need sleep more than I do." She laugh driving out of the school's way to our direction, our home. When we got there I climb out first and was already by the door with her work clothes and empty lunch box along with in my other hand my schoolbag. She came out with a few more bags, she went shopping which is my job. We went in and had a normal day for us.

I cooked and she clean. We argue over what to watch on tv then after it start to get dark we went upstairs to the hidden way to the roof. We laid on the roof talking about different things that normally we would never say.

With anyone else to hell, I'm a bitch and I know it. I'm sarcastic and mean. I don't care. To Parker, I'm me. She sees pass my sarcasm and sees past the rough external I put on for everyone else. She's just like me in her own way. For that I see her as my sister. That's what we are.

* * *

_**Sparky: I will update whenever we finish the next few chapters I have no idea when that will be but hopefully soon. I hate waiting.**_

_**JD: We are just waiting for you.**_

_**Verb: ... *Distracted by her blog***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sparky: Sorry this took a while to post. Between four people trying to work on one chapter it gets hard at times.  
JD: Yep.  
Sparky: Also Loki Belongs to Verbophobic, Parker belongs to me as does Beast. Jennifer is CLM and JD is the one that pieces everything together. We do not own Transformers Prime in anyway or getting money from it._**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:  
Getting away with Murder_**

I woke up and I swear my head didn't hurt this much the night before. It's been about a week since I saw the moving motorcycle that both me and Parker like. Well not really it's been at the school everyday since but it's been a week since I saw it ride away by itself.

I pop my neck and move my body around trying to crack my back. I hate waking up in where positions being so sore. Getting up I brush my teeth and hair then wash my face trying to wake up more. Parker is off today and so waking up normal time and not worrying about being late.

I got dress and went to the kitchen where Parker already has coffee out and made, two cups, and breakfast fixed. I sat down and eat some drinking my coffee talking to Parker about what she plans to do today.

"I got errands today so I will pick you up after school too." She inform me playing with the last of her eggs. Something is on her mind. I look to the calendar and felt so stupid. Today is the day her brother died. Her only family member that actually liked her at all.

"Will you give him a rose for me too?" I asked softly knowing what her 'errands' are now. She nod her head and didn't say anything else. She end up scrapping the rest of her food and mine to the bucket she'll bring out later for the dogs.

Climbing into the passenger side of the Beast I got comfortable for the few minutes drive to my school. Running I'll be late or nearly late, by drive I'll be there with plenty of time. We drove in silence, she didn't even turn on her MP3 blaring music to piss off the teachers and parents. They are all scare of her so they never say anything besides Ms Hanson. Ms Hanson has to say something because she's vice principal.

Getting into class I sat down and put my head down. The day pass fast it seems like. Before long I was leaving school and same as this morning no music on way home. She is really down this time.

I sigh and lean back in the chair looking at her. "No music is no good." I said in a slight sarcastic tone to make her look to me.

She pull over and we haven't even left the city yet. We were close though. "I miss him, Loki. You don't understand how much. You were an only child." She said softly. The way she spoke remind me the way I talked to a little kid to calm her down.

"I miss your craziness." I answer truthfully. No reason to lie to her or be sarcastic. Today every year is most hated by both of us. She seems so depress unless breaking something, nearly her neck at it.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She said and start to drive off but not before I saw three kids I know from school. The young boy that is way to young for Junior class and the girl that always getting in trouble plus the boy that acts like he's better than everyone else but works at the fast food place.

"Parker, wait." I said and she stop looking the direction I am.

"You know them?" She asked softly.

"Yeah from my class. Someone is chasing them. Oh no, they are going to run over them!" I freaked out when a purple sports car try to run over them. Parker pull out way to fast and pull in front of the kids blocking off the purple car. Opening the door I pull onto the youngest's arm slightly. "Get in." I said and without second thought they did.

I made them get in the back and then motion to the floor. "Get down!" Parker yelled over the banging noise of the purple car hitting the monster truck that Parker loves more then her own life. The kids did what she said and I pull the back seats over them to protect them more. I got down onto the ground and got ready for the worst. The seat was pull over me like how I did the kids in back and a pillow on my face blocking out all light and anyway of me getting seriously hurt besides bruises. Then in the darkness and softness I heard it. Parker is back.

The music is blaring louder then it should be but she doesn't care. To most people this song would scare them but not me and it just shows Parker is pissed at someone. The people in the purple cars are in trouble.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
__I need to calculate  
__What creates my own madness  
__And I'm addicted to your punishment  
__And you're the master  
__And I am waiting for disaster_

I slightly hum along to the song as I felt us push forward. I know what is going to happen and no one is going to like it. I'll just laugh whenever they try to sue us.

_I feel irrational  
__So confrontational  
__To tell the truth I am  
__Getting away with murder  
__It isn't possible  
__To never tell the truth  
__But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
__(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

The truck shift to the right and the pillow pull closer to me protecting my head. I close my eyes getting lost in the beat. I don't want to die and I know no matter what Parker won't let me die. She's my only family besides Jen.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
__I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
__I never look back cause I don't even want to  
__And I don't need to  
__Because I'm getting away with murder_

The truck did a U-turn, pretty sure illegal. It wave in and out of the road, you can feel the difference. Then next thing we know is we hear a crashing noise from front. She hit one of them but it must have been a graze, or what she calls a graze. Her grazes can destroy the doors on one side of a vehicle.

_I feel irrational  
__So confrontational  
__To tell the truth I am  
__Getting away with murder  
__It isn't possible  
__To never tell the truth  
__But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
__(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

I can feel another swerve as she move to a different direction completely. I'm starting to feel motion sickness. She hates doing this and I know she does cause she gets worst motion sickness than I.

_Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
__Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
__Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, With murder_

I felt another collision but this time on my side and I wanted to scream or squeal or something. I didn't and won't I trust her more then anyone else, she won't risk my life. She will keep me safe like she always have.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
__I need to calculate  
__What creates my own madness  
__And I'm addicted to your punishment  
__And you're the master  
__And I am craving this disaster_

She turn the music higher and I could hear her slam her foot to the petal and we jerk forward going full speed. Before long she was swerving and turning like crazy and I heard another crash. This was behind us and it sounded like two others crash not into us though.

_I feel irrational  
__So confrontational  
__To tell the truth I am  
__Getting away with murder  
__It isn't possible  
__To never tell the truth  
__But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
__(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Sighing I felt us go normal speed then eventually she stop hitting the top of the back seats making them pop up and then mine doing the same. I push it completely up and helped the others do the same. The song was almost over and somehow in the span of a little over three minutes three sets of crashed cars, and the rest was heap piles. Parker was still driving off. I smile to my knight in scary biker clothes. She's always like this too.

_I feel irrational  
__So confrontational  
__To tell the truth I am  
__Getting away with murder  
__It isn't possible  
__To never tell the truth  
__But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

"I'll take you three to edge of town then you call whoever that got you into this mess." She grunt at them still smirking at her victory. It was an evil little smirk that I know so well. She's on a high. She's on her high.

On the hood of Beast, our favorite monster truck, Parker watch as Jack called someone to come pick us up and told them where we are. After he hang up Parker turn up her music leaning back to the window looking to the blue sky. The song that came on was another Papa Roach song she likes. Hard time and time again. What is with her and Papa Roach today? Oh well at least I have her back for a bit.

By end of the song a green ball of lights came and it was huge. The thing was gigantic and the kids act like it is normal. Parker pull me behind her after we both land on the sandy ground. Four vehicles came out. A blue Peter-built that Parker would normally be drooling over, the blue bike that I saw move by itself before, the third is a pretty yellow and black sports car, and finally the fourth one being green bulky army truck. They changed into these huge beautifully scary robots and I swear my eyes felt like they were about to pop out. Parker pull me tighter behind her ready for anything from a fight to protect me or pushing me into Beast and driving away in full speed.

" Hey now, I'm not gonna hurt you. Were the good guys " the big green one said with his hands up trying act innocent like or as if he's being held hostage. The female looking one that's blue with light pink like lining in certain places palm-face like how I do when Parker does something stupid to fix something that's suppose be unfix-able. The yellow and black one hand his hands up in defense and the big blue one that once was a Peter-built was shaking his head looks like in defeat. He pick his head and raised his eyebrow, I'm not sure if that's right, at us then look very curious.

"Bulk you missed it! It was scary and... AWESOME! She drives like you do when you are in battle!" The black hair Chinese girl with pink in said hair yelled running to the green one. He went down and slowly picked her up. I walk around Parker with her trying to pull me back behind her and glare right at the big one that was once the Peter-built.

"Dude, you are short." I said and Parker couldn't hold it in and bust out laughing. I knew that would work. If all else fail, fall back plan for me is sarcasm.

Parker picked up a small rock off the ground and threw it at my head and it bounce off with me pouting at her. She roll her eyes but kept a close watch on the four giants that seem friendly enough. She is being the protective big sister again. She doesn't trust many and I understand why. Today was a bad day to start with being the day everything changed again for her in the past. The day she found out about her brother's death.

Parker climb on to the hood of Beast again and I ran jumping slightly and start to slide off but she grab my arm and pull me up beside her. I had to laugh over her being protective, not even letting me bust my butt trying to pull something so risky. She's like a big sister that I always needed and wanted. The kids went to a robot each. Jack, the leader went to the female one that's also the smallest in waist and maybe height, I haven't seen her at full height yet. The Chinese girl went to the big green one already. The youngest went to the once was sexy yellow and black sports car. I look back to Parker and laugh as she seems like she doesn't care anymore.

"You two are the scariest people in Nevada so why did you saved us?" The youngest boy after the shock of the robots wore off. Parker rolled nearly off the hood of Beast laughing.

"Her? Scary?" She asked laughing harder. "She's a snake lover and I am pretty sure related to the god of mischief but she's harmless!" she kept laughing about me.

"Wait if I'm related to the god of mischief than you're related to the god of rock n roll and sex!" I scream at her only half offended. I know she means no harm.

"Wasn't the 'God' of Rock-n-roll and sex actually a Goddess?"

"Shut up!"

"So I'm right and the almighty Loki was wrong?"

"Shut up!"

"Scratch what I said before you act and look just like Loki of Norse Mythology." She stated with a knowing grin and I could feel my face heat up.

"I NEVER HAD SEX WITH A HORSE, SNAKE, OR WOLF!" I scream at her my face still heating up.

"Maybe but you are awfully good with those creatures." She said calmly knowing how to avoid getting hurt by me.

"UGH!" She start to laugh then. I look down at my today's shirt and smirk with a slight evil idea she will probably get me back for later. "See this?" I ask pointing at my chest.

"Your shirt?" She tilt her head in question. I shook my head and smirk more when realization hits her.

"Nope. Loki GOD of mischief is a guy meaning he got a dick not boobs." I stated calmly though she looks like she's ready to beat me.

"He has boobs too." She said pointing at poor Jack and I palm-face I'll admit it.

"No he doesn't. He has nipples that's not boobs!" I scream at her getting aggravated and she started to laugh again.

"You are so the God of mischief." She said with a grin that made me kick her.

"And then that's make you my what? Horse?" I grin when she sent me a glare and lung at me. I laugh as we both roll off of the truck's hood and fell. We both start to laugh as hard as we fell.

"That hurt." She laugh out. I nod my head laughing too. Only us would get in a fight than bust out laughing when we both get hurt from said fight, even if it started out as an argument.

I got up and put my hand out to her, she took it getting up too. "So what's next boss? Looks like we had our daily fight today." I kept giggling unable to stop.

"Looks so huh?" She slowly stop and elbow me softly. When we turn to everyone else they were looking at us like we are insane. Which I admit we slightly are.

The big blue one kneel to our level and finally introduce them to us which in truth after our fight Parker is in a lot better mood. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are here to protect humanity from the evil of Decepticons who seek to destroy this world and all that lives on it. These are my Autobot companions and our human allies." He turn to the other giants and the kids. "Arcee and Jack." he motion to the female and the boy who Parker decide to start teasing. "Bulkhead and Miko." The big green one that the annoying girl called Bulk earlier, makes sense. "Bumblebee and Rafael." The youngest boy with the black and yellow bot. I waved slightly back to not really caring anymore and Parker just nod her head then lightly elbow me.

"This is Loki and I am Parker. Behind us is my baby, Beast." She motion to her truck and I smirk elbowing her back. She couldn't forget about Beast.

"Is he a Bot too?" She asked bouncing slightly in the green robot's hand. "Are you guys kick ass..."

"Miko!" The green bot yell at her for I guess cursing.

"Sorry, Kick butt," She glares at him half heartily. "Decepticon fighters too?" She asked again still slightly bouncing.

"Beast is a retired Monster Truck." I said when I saw Parker's shoulders slump and the date hits her again I can tell. Parker climb in when Optimus Prime said lets roll out and a new green ball show up. Arcee and Jack told us to follow them and they drove in last after Optimus Prime.

We went in and I swear my head felt dizzy and I feel like I'm about to puke. After we pull in I saw her put her head down and take a few deep breaths. I think the thing did same thing to her as it did to me. We climb out of Beast looking around this huge room. Another bot that we haven't met is there too.

"We have two more to look out for?" The new bot that's white and red scream out the question. He looks pissed as he looks at the others. "How?" He asked not really scream.

"They saved us from the Decepticon." Raf said running up the stairs and then stop on top part sitting on the couch with the other two. I slowly start to follow but stop when I saw the look on Parker's face.

"This is an old army base isn't it?" She asked stopping herself from keep looking around and look straight at Optimus Prime.

"It is." He answer. "Ratchet, this is Parker and Loki. They saved the children are our guests till we know they will be safe outside of the base." He answer the other bot standing up again. He walked around us carefully and then through a hall like area. I look at Parker and start to walk off to the others while she did her 'how bad is my baby today' check.

After watching the kids play some car game I got bored and start to look around. End up watching the bots doing other things. Right now I am watching Ratchet working and decided to help him with the small wires. I got up and walked to Beast, Parker's retire monster truck, and got Parker's tool box open taking out the electric resistant gloves and the tool belt. I ran up the cat walk's steps then got to the grouchy old medic.

"Let me help." I tole him getting and fixing the small wire he was trying and failing to get.

"Who the hell was in my stuff!" Parker's rough voice echo through out the base. I look over the rail to the older girl and smirk as she corner the poor scare wannabe leader of the human group, Jack.

"Parker!" I call down she look up from the extremely ghost pale boy to me. I waved showing I had her stuff and she calm down.

"Oh okay." she said in her normal voice which sounds like she doesn't give a damn about anything.

* * *

_**JD: Next chapter will be a good bit away, we will try to post as soon as possible though.  
****Sparky: Review so we know how we are doing and JD won't go into a rant on me.  
JD: I thought you like me ranting to you!?  
Sparky: Didn't say I didn't just don't want to hear it.  
JD: Fine I'll just rant to Verby and CLM.  
Sparky: Poor them.  
JD: *Hits her*  
Sparky: -Dodges-**_


End file.
